Lass mich nicht im Stich
by Sahad
Summary: - Tokio Hotel - Oui, ils sont jumeaux. Oui, ils s'aiment. Tous leur ont tourné le dos : amis, famille, tous. Ensemble, tous les deux, ils décident de sauter le pas... Mais...


**Titre: Lass mich nicht im Stich (Ne me laisse pas tomber/en plan)**

Auteur: Sahad

Note: Je vais me faire trucider pour cette fic, mais ça fait un moment que je voulais en écrire une.

Note 2 : J'adore toujours TH, hein ? C'est juste pour changer...

**Chapitre :**

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, repoussant lentement l'obscurité nocturne, teintant le ciel d'un orange chaleureux et colorant de rouge le dessous des nuages présents. Le vent soufflait doucement, faisant murmurer le feuillage des arbres ; un vent à peine tiède, plutôt frais même en raison de l'heure de la journée.

Son regard noisette observait ce spectacle à la fois magnifique et terriblement anodin à ses yeux, il ne savait même plus exactement lorsque ces choses-là avaient cessé de l'intéresser. Mais un sourire étira imperceptiblement le coin de ses lèvres tant l'ironie de ce spectacle était risible : un tableau splendide que bien des peintres et photographes avaient tenté d'immortaliser et qui pourtant observait froidement les évènements du monde, aussi cruels et poignants soient-ils. Oui, cela avait toujours été comme ça au fond : tout allait bien tant que l'on restait sur le chemin tout tracé... Un mouvement contre lui attira son attention : il se réveillait ; un mince sourire étira ses lèvres :

« Hallo du. »

« Hallo... » articula la voix encore pâteuse.

Il était adorable, se frottant doucement les yeux pour en chasser l'engourdissement de la nuit, s'extirpant d'un monde sans lois ni devoirs. Son regard se porta aussi sur le spectacle qui leur faisait face, il l'observa quelques secondes avant de murmurer :

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Six heures et quelques... » répondit son vis-à-vis.

« C'est beau... »

Un triste sourire se dessina sur les traits de l'aîné : car oui, il était l'aîné, en fait... Et son frère, son petit frère, il peinait à le regarder : lui qui avait été d'une beauté androgyne superbe, admirée par tant de personnes, n'était plus qu'un pâle reflet de cette époque. Ses yeux ne regardaient plus le monde qui l'entourait avec cette gaieté et cette curiosité qui lui étaient propres, non, aujourd'hui, c'était un regard emplit de tristesse et de désillusions... La nuit avait parachevé ce malheureux tableau, laissant un gris noirâtre sur ses paupières en souvenir du noir charbon qu'il y avait avant ; ses cheveux, déjà abîmés par les maintes et maintes colorations, avaient à présent une réelle apparence de paille, effilés... Tout en lui donnait une impression de fatigue, tel une barque qui aurait trop longtemps lutté contre une mer déchaînée.

Tom détaillait tristement son frère, souffrant de voir que son entrain et sa gaieté l'avaient lâchement abandonné à un état de déprime et de vide. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le cadet détourna les yeux, passant machinalement une main sur son visage pour ramener une de ses mèches corbeau en arrière, sa voix était plaintive :

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça... »

« Bill... » souffla son jumeau.

« Je sais que je ne suis plus du tout comme avant... Alors ne me regarde pas comme ça... J'ai honte... » chuchota le jeune chanteur en baissant la tête.

« Ne dis pas ça. » murmura le châtain en passant le bras autour des fines épaules de son vis-à-vis. « Pour moi, tu seras toujours superbe... »

Une ébauche de sourire amusé souligna tristement les lèvres de Bill qui posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Tom, ses doigts fins caressant doucement le bras du dreadeux. Cela lui rappelait ces moments qu'ils avaient toujours partagés, là où ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles et où seule la présence de l'autre suffisait ; ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de rien d'autre, de personne d'autre. Un petit rire secoua doucement les épaules du jeune chanteur, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de la part de son frère ; il glissa sa main dans la sienne, la tête toujours appuyée contre son épaule. Son regard se perdit quelques peu dans ses rêveries alors qu'il murmurait :

« Je crois que je n'avais jamais songé que je le ferais un jour dans une voiture. »

« Et encore moins avec moi, non ? » sourit Tom.

Bill leva les yeux vers son jumeau et eût un air peiné : lui non plus n'avait pas été épargné, son teint était pâle et ses traits tirés, ses cernes étaient plus présentes... Il passa doucement ses doigts sur ce visage meurtri, soufflant :

« Pardon... Pardonne-moi... »

« Tais-toi, idiot. » soupira le châtain en serrant un peu plus son frère contre lui.

Le jeune chanteur n'insista pas mais il n'en pensait pas moins, les choses avaient été si vite, jamais il n'aurait cru être aussi rapidement dépassé par les évènements... Et surtout, il n'aurait jamais cru que tout le monde serait dans le même camp, même ''eux'', ceux en qui ils avaient le plus confiance...

« Pourquoi... ? » chuchota-t-il. « Pourquoi ça s'est passé comme ça... ? »

Son guitariste et frère ne répondit pas mais son visage parlait pour lui : il revoyait encore tout ce qu'il s'était passé, comment on les avait accusés, abandonnés, rejetés. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son genou et sur l'épaule de son jumeau. Bill ne protesta pas, il s'avança lentement et vint chercher les lèvres de celui avec qui il avait toujours tout partagé, au mépris de ce que pouvaient penser les autres... Du moins l'avaient-ils cru. La santé du chanteur avait été la première à se détériorer, non pas qu'il soit plus fragile que son frère, mais il avait été le premier à faire face à ceux qu'il avait cru ses amis, sa famille...

« Même Gustav... » murmura-t-il. « Même lui, il n'a pas voulu comprendre. »

A nouveau, il n'eût que le silence de son frère pour réponse : lui aussi ne se souvenait que trop de la tête du blond lorsqu'il avait appris ce qu'il se passait. Bill releva la tête pour pouvoir regarder le visage de son jumeau, croiser son regard, mais Tom scrutait inlassablement l'horizon qui s'illuminait un peu plus chaque minute.

« Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leur faire... ? » demanda le brun. « Ce sont nos vies, non ? On devrait avoir le droit d'en faire ce qu'on veut... »

Il sentit l'étreinte de son vis-à-vis se resserrer un peu sur lui et esquissa un sourire : il avait toujours cette sensation que rien ne pouvait lui arriver quand il était dans ses bras. Tom se pencha et vint lui voler un baiser. C'était leur moment à eux. Rien qu'à eux.

« Tu es sûr de toi ? » chuchota finalement le guitariste.

« Oui. » Bill hocha la tête. « Je suis prêt. »

Son jumeau inspira et se détacha de lui, le temps de tourner la clé, mettre le contact ; le moteur de la voiture se mit à vrombir, la carlingue tremblotant de toute part. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Tom :

« Il pourrait en acheter une neuve. »

« Il sera bien obligé. » rit Bill.

Le châtain abaissa le frein à main et poussa la pédale d'embrayage comme il avait souvent vu son beau-père le faire, il passa la première et posa son autre pied sur l'accélérateur. Son regard croisa celui de son frère, celui-ci lui adressa un sourire et posa sa main sur sa cuisse, hochant doucement la tête. Tom appuya donc sur l'accélérateur, lâchant peu à peu la pédale d'embrayage ; la voiture se mit en mouvement. C'était partit. Le jeune châtain maintint son pied sur l'accélérateur et lâcha tout le reste pour prendre sa moitié dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui ; le jeune chanteur fit de même, l'embrassant tendrement. Tom était ravi de sentir encore une fois ces lèvres sur les siennes, toucher le corps de son compagnon et jumeau ; plus rien n'existait, plus rien n'avait d'importance, juste ces lèvres sur les siennes, cette langue qui jouait avec la sienne, ces mains qui glissaient sous son t-shirt. Bien sûr, ils pouvaient sentir la voiture avancer, les cahots, mais ils n'avaient d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre. Le véhicule bascula dans le vide et pourtant ils souriaient toujours, Bill avait les larmes aux yeux et souffla :

« Ich liebe dich, Tom. »

« Ich auch. »

Une nouvelle fois, une dernière fois, ils plaquèrent leurs lèvres les unes contre les autres et échangèrent un baiser passionné, un baiser débordant d'amour. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux et ils ne faisaient qu'un comme cela aurait toujours dû être le cas. La voiture alla percuter les rochers dans un grand fracas de tôle froissée et de vitre volant en éclat, la carcasse s'enfonçant dans l'eau bleu marine...

OoOoO

« Tu vois que ce n'était pas si terrible. » sourit le châtain en remettant une dread en arrière.

« Oui, c'est vrai... » admit son jumeau. « Mais j'avoue que j'avais quand même peur. »

« Moi aussi... » avoua le guitariste. « Mais maintenant, on s'en fiche, on va pouvoir faire tout ce qu'on veut... »

« Oui. »

Bill lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, il avait à nouveau les yeux maquillés de noir, finement dessinés, ses cheveux corbeau virevoltaient au gré du vent... Il était parfait. Il s'approchait doucement, de sa démarche féline, le regard provocateur. Tom n'en attendait pas moins mais il perdit le sourire lorsque son jumeau s'arrêta, son regard parcourant l'endroit, comme perdu :

« Tom ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'étonna celui-ci.

« Tom ? » la peur était présente dans sa voix.

« Quoi ? »

« Tom ! Où tu es ? Tom !! » Bill paniquait.

Le jeune guitariste ne comprenait pas, il voulut s'approcher mais une douleur lancinante dans la poitrine lui coupa le souffle, le faisant tomber à genoux, ses bras heurtant violemment le sol. Il porta la main à sa poitrine tant il avait mal...

« TOM ! » appela une nouvelle fois son frère en regardant autour de lui.

« J'ai...Mal... ! » articula le châtain. « Aïe... ! Bill... Bill...! BILL!!! »

Il se sentit tout à coup comme aspiré, son corps ne lui avait jamais fait aussi mal, il pouvait sentir jusqu'à la plus infime parcelle de lui-même, il avait la sensation d'avoir un énorme poids sur lui. Rouvrant les yeux, il fut aveuglé par une violente lumière blanche, aspirant de grandes goulées d'air, les yeux allant dans tous les sens.

« Docteur ! Il s'est réveillé ! » s'exclama une voix de femme.

Réveillé ? Il... Il était... Bill... Ce furent les seuls mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

OoOoO

« Tu... Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée... ? » s'inquiéta son aîné.

« Mais oui, Georg ! » insista le batteur. « C'est la moindre des choses ! »

Gustav aurait voulu être plus sûr de lui, plus ferme dans ses propos ; mais lui-même n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'ils faisaient. Bien sûr, il avait été surpris, voire même choqué, en apprenant quel genre de relation entretenaient les deux jumeaux et il avait pris soin de ne pas aborder le sujet avec eux ; mais il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait fait que s'éloigner d'eux, fermant les yeux, aveugle, comme s'il les fuyait... Et aujourd'hui, il avait assimilé ce qu'on lui avait annoncé un mois plus tôt : Bill et Tom avaient fait une tentative de suicide et le jeune chanteur y était resté, contrairement à son frère. Le batteur se sentait terriblement responsable de ce qui était arrivé : s'il avait été là pour eux, s'il avait essayé de comprendre... Peut-être que tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé.

Georg aussi était loin de faire le fier : il ne comprenait pas les relations homosexuelles et encore moins l'inceste, certes, il était contre, mais... Est-ce que ça le regardait ? Les jumeaux pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient, tant qu'il ne l'impliquaient pas... Si seulement il avait pu penser cela au bon moment, au moment où ses deux amis avaient eu besoin de lui, où ils avaient tendu une main perdue dans sa direction. Ces deux garçons, qu'il disait considérer comme ses petits frères, il leur avait tourné le dos, il les avait trahi. Et il appréhendait terriblement de le revoir. De revoir Tom.

Ils avancèrent dans un silence pesant jusqu'à la chambre qu'on leur avait indiquée et hésitèrent un long moment sur le seuil avant d'oser frapper à la porte ; il n'obtinrent aucune réponse. Gustav leva les yeux vers son aîné, comme s'il lui demandait son avis, Georg haussa les épaules, peu sûr de lui ; le batteur décida finalement d'ouvrir la porte. C'était une chambre blanche assez grande, vide et froide. Enfin, vide, non : il y avait des journaux et des magasines ouverts partout, déchirés... Ils parlaient d'accident, de tentative de suicide, du groupe, d'une relation ignoble, immorale... Leurs regards convergèrent vers un siège près du lit, il était dos à eux regardant par la fenêtre.

« Tom... ? » tenta Gustav.

Le siège se tourna doucement, c'était une chaise roulante. Cette première image frappa les deux musiciens, mais plus que ça encore : le jeune garçon portait un bandana noir sur la tête, mais aucune dread ne s'en échappait, son teint était pâle, maladif, ses cernes étaient creusées, sa minceur était devenue maigreur... Georg en était sans voix ; Gustav, lui, tenta de dissimuler son malaise :

« Heu, Tom... On est venu voir... Heu... Comment ça va... Heu... C'est ta mère qui nous a dit que t'étais réveillé... Et... Heu... »

Le regard noisette de son ami était posé sur lui, inexpressif, le considérant de la même manière qu'il aurait regardé un insecte, une plante ou encore un chien. Un quelque chose sans la moindre importance... Et pourtant, il était ''là''. Le blond se sentit déglutir, il ne savait pas quoi dire face à ce qui était presque le spectre de leur ami. Une infirmière entra dans la pièce :

« Vous êtes de la famille ? »

« Des amis. » répondirent-ils à mi-voix.

« Oh, je vois... Hum... Votre ami n'a pas ouvert la bouche depuis son réveil. » murmura-t-elle sur un ton d'excuse. « Le médecin a affirmé que cela serait dû à un traumatisme car il devrait être capable de parler. »

« Je... C'est très grave... ? » demanda Georg, se sentant aussitôt stupide de poser la question.

« Eh bien... » La jeune femme consulta une feuille de papier. « Votre ami a été sauvé par l'air bag de la voiture, mais ce n'était pas suffisant : il peut bouger la tête et les doigts mais... » elle baissa d'un ton. « Il ne guérira pas... »

Gustav eût la sensation de recevoir un coup de poing. Tom ? Tom ne pourrait pas guérir... ? Il se tourna vers l'intéressé mais celui-ci semblait déjà s'être désintéressé d'eux, regardant par la fenêtre. L'infirmière les autorisa à rester et se retira, le jeune batteur s'approcha de l'ancien guitariste d'un groupe qui n'existait plus et sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Tom... » souffla-t-il.

Le jeune châtain ne répondit pas, il ne reporta même par son regard sur son vis-à-vis, semblant hypnotisé par le paysage extérieur. Gustav se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant ses yeux le brûler et l'air lui manquer ; des larmes chaudes perlèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il se laissait tomber à genoux à côté de l'adolescent :

« Tom... Pardon... Si tu savais comme je suis désolé... Pardon... Si j'avais été là... Si j'avais... Essayé... Pardon... »

Georg assistait au spectacle, impuissant, observant simplement son ami pleurer aux côtés du guitariste. Ce dernier sembla toutefois esquisser un mouvement de tête, baissant les yeux sur l'ancien membre de son groupe, lui adressant toujours un regard neutre, l'observant pleurer.

Bien sûr qu'il pouvait parler. Il le savait. Mais pourquoi leur parlerait-il ? Ils pouvaient bien pleurer, cela ne changerait rien à ce qu'ils avaient fait, à leur trahison, et cela ne ramènerait sûrement pas Bill. Alors pourquoi leur pardonnerait-il ? Ils les avaient abandonnés, eux, eux qui auraient dû essayer de comprendre, eux qui se disaient leurs amis. Gustav pleurait et regrettait, mais Tom n'avait pas l'intention de lui laisser voir une once de pardon dans son regard ou dans son attitude : c'était le juste retour de leurs actes. Son regard se leva vers Georg, ils se dévisagèrent un long moment en silence, avant que le jeune châtain ne reporte son attention sur la fenêtre... Combien de fois avait-il souhaité pouvoir se défenestrer ? Combien de fois avait-il vu sa propre chute ? Mais toutes les fenêtres de l'hôpital étaient trop hautes ou trop solide pour la puissance de son siège ; et ne mourrait pas d'une simple chute dans les escaliers, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait décidé de se laisser mourir de faim, mais on l'alimentait par perfusion... Il ne pouvait même pas se l'arracher. Il ne pouvait que pleurer et serrer les poings sur son impuissance.

Alors ils pleureraient pour lui. Il crieraient et désespèreraient pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Sa mère était déjà venue le voir plusieurs fois, mais il l'avait à chaque fois ignorée pour bien lui faire ressentir cette culpabilité qui la rongeait. Elle n'avait pas perdu un mais deux fils. Il voulait qu'elle le sache, qu'elle le comprenne, qu'elle le ressasse, qu'elle se morfonde et qu'elle pleure jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Il n'en tirerait aucune satisfaction, mais il refusait de leur pardonner.

Son beau-père aussi était venu plusieurs fois. Lui, c'était le pire... Tom aurait voulu être en pleine possession de tous ses moyens pour lui sauter à la gorge. C'était de sa faute. C'était SA voiture. Une vieille bicoque qui n'avait qu'un seul air bag du côté conducteur. Bien sûr, une partie de lui-même savait qu'il n'y était pour rien dans ce détail, mais il lui fallait un coupable, un bouc émissaire pour toute sa douleur et cette sensation d'injustice ; car il n'avait rien dit, il ne les avait pas ouvertement rejetés mais il n'avait jamais chercher à les défendre.

Georg et Gustav partirent sans qu'il ne leur ait adressé la moindre parole ou autre chose qu'un regard méprisant. Il soupira et regarda encore par la fenêtre : il connaissait déjà par cœur tous les articles que lui avait apporté l'infirmière. Pourquoi l'avait-elle fait, il n'en savait rien et ne voulait pas le savoir.

« Tom... »

L'intéressé ne bougea pas, il n'en avait pas besoin pour reconnaître cette voix. L'homme se tenait à la porte, maladroit et peu sûr de lui, la tension qu'il ressentait était presque palpable...

« Tom, je... Je sais que tu m'en veux beaucoup... Pas besoin d'être devin pour le comprendre... Mais... N'en veux pas à ta mère... Essaye de comprendre : ce n'était pas facile pour elle... »

Et pour eux ? Ça l'était peut-être ? Il ne cilla pas, ne pouvant toutefois pas s'empêcher de crisper la mâchoire et de déglutir. Son beau-père resta immobile encore quelques instants, avant de murmurer :

« Heu... Bon, je vais te laisser alors... » se détournant vers la porte.

« Gordon... »

L'intéressé tressaillit et se retourna : avait-il bien entendu ? Il reporta son regard sur Tom qui le dévisageait et dont la tête était légèrement tournée pour qu'il puisse le voir. Ils demeurèrent un long moment à s'observer en chiens de faïence puis, alors que l'homme allait se détourner, persuadé d'avoir rêvé, l'adolescent murmura :

« Je vous déteste tous. »

Et sur ces quelques mots, il reporta son attention sur la fenêtre. Peu lui importait le moyen, il trouverait une solution pour aller retrouver son frère. Et cette fois, personne ne l'en empêcherait...

**ENDE**

Sahad : Et voilà, je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez. Tous les avis sont les bienvenus. J'ose tout de même vous rassurer, je n'ai rien contre eux, c'était juste une envie, comme ça et je compte bien écrire d'autres fics TH qui seront moins spaces. Merci de votre compréhension et à une prochaine fois.


End file.
